Ludmila Ferro
Ludmila Susana Ferro ist ein Glamour-Girl, schöne und talentierte Studio One Beat, aber leider, denkt sie, sie ist besser als alle anderen Schüler. Ludmila gilt als einer der wichtigsten Gegner der Serie. Sie ist eitel und meine Mädchen, Menschen furchtbar behandelt. Es ist voll von sich selbst und sagt, "Supernova" sie gerne um prahlen und andere Menschen fühlen sich schlecht. Sie stammt aus einer Familie der Oberschicht und ist eine sehr reiche und selbstsüchtigen Mädchen, aber das hindert ihn nicht alles, was sie im Sinn hat zu tun zu stoppen. Sie liebt es, Menschen zu manipulieren und andere fühlen unglücklich. Aber trotz seiner schrecklichen Persönlichkeit, Ludmila einer der begabtesten Studierenden im Studio One Beat, aber es muss nicht auf sein Talent und Teamarbeit zu konzentrieren, will sie nur die Besten zu sein, und dass sie es tut nicht zu üben, denn es ist bereits perfekt. Sie wird eifersüchtig, sehr leicht, vor allem auf Violetta, weil sie denkt, dass sein Platz im Studio. Ludmila muss lernen, in Gruppen zu arbeiten, wenn es ist, als Sängerin erfolgreich sein. Sie sagt, sie Frieden mit Violetta und Jungen und versprach, nett zu sein zu machen .... Zweck niemand glaubt ihr will! Ludmila hat sie wirklich verändert? Was sicher ist, dass seine Herausforderung bleibt intakt Ludmila will shine.Dans Saison 2 Ludmila von Verhaltensänderungen und sie beschließt, dass sie von hier schön aussehen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, er hatte rand Diego ein Plan für das Studio als auch Violetta Ludmila könnte der star zu werden und der Projektor würde sein, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Ludmila aus, aber sie liebte auch Federico Diego. In Staffel 3 und Violetta Ludmila wurde Schwestern, weil der Vater der Violetta Deutsch Castillo und Mutter Ludmila Pricilla Ferro heiratete Ludmila Verhalten viel verändert, aber sie wusste, dass sie der Star war. Da Antonio starb UMIX entschieden, dass sie nicht Teil des Studio One mehr Beats so Federico und Violetta verschwunden war Ludmila dachte sie für eine neue UMIX Sterne vorsprechen könnte aber sie wollte nicht ein Lied zu singen, hörte sie ein sing Violetta Quiero wich Song war über die Gefühle der Violetta Ludmila Leon stahlen den Song und das verursacht Federico mit ihr Schluss machen und Naty (Natalia) seinem Partner / Freunde nicht sein. Ludmila von Mercedes Lambre potrayed. Stil Sie zieht elegante Klamotten an, die meistens Glitzer haben. Sie sind fast immer gold, pink und rote thumb|232px|Ludmilas eleganten StilKlamotten an. Persönlichkeit Ludmila kommt aus einer reichen Familie. Sie ist das beliebteste, und coolste Mädchen im Studio 21. Ludmila benimmt sich immer wie eine Diva, und sie ist auch ein liegendes, manipulatives und arrogantes Mädchen. Sie ist von ihrem Image besessen, und will dass alle nur sich auf sie konzentrieren. Sie kriegt immer was sie will, weil sie ein verwöhntes und grausames Mädchen ist. Auch wenn sie ganz anders als Tomas ist (sowohl in der Güte und Freunde), mag und liebt sie ihn trotzdem. Aber Tomas ist in Violetta verliebt, was Ludmila besessend und eifersüchtig macht. Sie sieht Violetta als eine Feindin, weil Violetta beliebter als Ludmila wird. Wie jeder Bösewicht, hat Ludmila ein Kumpan, Naty, aber Ludmila behandelt sie mehr als ein Diener als eine Freundin. Sie ist vergeblich, und denkt dass sie die beste ist, und deswegen hat sie keine echte Freunde. Ihrer Meinung nach, ist sie ein Stern, der bereit zu strahlen ist. Geschichte Seit Beginn der Serie, ist Ludmila als Hauptantagonist im Studio gezeigt. Sie und Leon, der ihr Freund ist, thumb|274px|Ludmilas Steckbriefsind mit Naty und Andres in eine coole Gruppe zusammen. Nachdem sie im Kampf mit Maxis Gruppe sind, schlug Pablo eine Aufgabe für alle Mitglieder der beiden Gruppen. Die Zuordnung wird "Gemeinsam sind wir stark" genannt, so dass die Gruppen, mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen. Aber Ludmila wollte nicht, Zeit mit Maxi Gruppe verbringen, so verwandelt sich die Zuordnung in eine Katastrophe. Eines Tages kpmmt Tomas, die Lieferung Junge aus Resto Bar, ins Studio, um eine Bestellung zu liefern. Ludmila sah ihn und beginnt sich in ihn zu verlieben, auch wenn sie mit Leon zusammen ist. Inzwischen beobachten Braco und Camila die beiden beim reden, und Braco verwendet Camilas Handy, um alles zu filmen und dann lädt Francesca es auf das Internet. Jeder sah das Video und Leon sah es auch, und er beschloss, sich von Ludmila zu trennen. Später versucht Ludmila Tomas davon zu überzeugen, mit ihr auszugehen, aber sie scheitert, weil Tomas immer noch in Violetta verliebt ist. Ein paar Wochen später, entscheiden Antonio und Pablo, um eine Show statt einer Erwägung zu haben, und Ludmila spielt die Hauptrolle. Aber weil Ludmila Charlys Vertrag unterzeichnet hat, muss sie eine Promotion-Tour für Schweinefutter in der Nacht von der Show machen. Violetta nimmt ihren Platz, und dann wächst Ludmila Hass für Violetta noch stärker. Beziehungen Familie Napo thumb|left|226pxNapo ist Ludmilas Cousin, aber Ludmila will nicht, dass jemand herausfindet, dass sie verwandt sind, weil Ludmila eine "Diva" ist, und Napo ein ganz normaler Kerl ist. Wenn Napo in den Studio kommt, beschließt er, Teil des "coole Gruppe" zu sein, indem mehr Zeit mit Ludmila verbringt. Naty ist eifersüchtig auf Ludmilas neue "Kumpan", also entscheidet Ludmila, dass die beiden für den Platz konkurrieren. Später wechselt er und wird Teil des "guten Leute". Freunde Naty Vidal thumb|220pxNaty ist Ludmilas Kumpan, und auch ihre beste Freundin, aber es kostet Naty, den Hochmut, um Ludmilas Haltung zu unterstützen. Obwohl Naty mehrmals versucht hat, sich von Ludmila fernzuhalten, fürchtet sie, dass sie ein Loser wird, ohne sie, und dass sie nicht Ludmila hassen kann, weil Naty Ludmila mag und sie pflegt. Irgendwie kümmert sich auch Ludmila um Naty. Ludmila versucht, ihr das Gefühl zu bringen, dass sie Naty ganz doll mag, so dass Naty wieder ihren Kumpel sein wird. Ludmila verletzt absichtlich Naty, indem ein Skateboard auf sie zu rollt, weil Naty ihren Platz in der Show wollte. Romanzen León Vargas Ex-Freund thumb|left|212pxZu Beginn der Serie, waren Ludmila und Leon zusammen, und wurden als die Hauptschurken im Studio betrachtet. Später trennen sie sich, weil Ludmila immer wieder mit Tomas flirtet. Leon verliebt sich dannach in Violetta, und wird zu einem besseren Menschen. Ludmila mag den "neuen Leon" nicht, und versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, dass Violetta ein schlechter Mensch ist, und dass er mit ihr Schluss machen soll, aber Leon hört nie zu. Allerdings haben Ludmila und Leon ein gemeinsames Ziel; sicherzustellen, dass Violetta und Tomas am Ende nicht zusammen kommen. Aus diesem Grund arbeiten die beiden manchmal zusammen, um die beiden sich von einander fernzuhalten, aber Leon will nie Violetta schaden, während Ludmila das doch so will. Tomas Heredia Ex-Freund thumb|214pxLudmila hat eine riesige Auge auf Tomas obwohl Tomas keine Gefühle für sie hat. Ludmila versucht ohne Ende Tomas davon zu überzeugen, mit ihr auszugehen. Ludmila stiehlt Violettas Idee, Tomas' Vater einen Job anzubieten, so dass Tomas zustimmen wir, mit ihr ausgzuehen. Tomas und Ludmila beginnen schließlich miteinander auszugehen, aber sie trennen sich fast, als Ludmila Violettas Anwendung für die Reality-Show zerstört, aber Ludmila, mal wieder, schafft es, die Schuld auf jemand anderen zu schieben. Feinden Violetta Castillo Feindin 'thumb|left|200px'Ludmila hasste Violetta vom ersten Moment an, als sie Violetta mit Tomas sah, denn sie hatte auch ein Auge auf ihn, und sie wurde sehr eifersüchtig. Später, als Violetta beginnt privaten Klavierunterricht bei Beto im Studio zu haben, wird Ludmila noch mehr eifersüchtig, weil Violetta noch näher an Tomas kommen wird, und als Violetta den Test machen wollte, damit sie eine Schülerin des Studio 21 wird, versucht Ludmila alles, so dass Violetta die Aufnahmeprüfung verpasst, aber sie scheitert und Violetta wird in die Studio akzeptiert. Ludmilas Hass für Violetta wächst noch stärker, wenn Violetta zu dem Studio kommt, und Violetta eine bessere Sängerin als Ludmila genannt wird, und sie an jeder Ecke überstrahlt. Info *Ludmila ist der Hauptantagonist in der Serie. *In ein paar Möglichkeiten, ist sie sehr ähnlich wie Jade. *Ihr zweiter Vorname könnte Susana sein, weil in der Folge 11 Napo sie Susana nannte. *Ludmila und Leon waren ein Paar. Aber Ludmila und Leon hatten keine Gefühle für einander, und sie waren nur zusammen, weil sie beide Teil der coole Menge waren. *Sie ist zu jeden gemein (außer Tomas), weil sie ein Superstar sein will, und denkt, dass sonst niemand besser als sie sein kann. *Sie kämpft immer mit Violetta aus drei Gründen: Erstens, weil Ludmila nicht will, dass jeder Violetta Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, und zwei, weil Violetta mehr begabter als sie ist, und drei, weil Violetta in Tomas verliebt ist, und Tomas in sie, und so wird Ludmila sehr eifersüchtig. *Es gibt ein Spin-off in Lateinamerika, "Ludmila Cyberst@r", mit Mercedes Lambre. Es ist Ludmilas Video-Blog und in fast allen Folgen gibt sie Tipps, wie man ein Superstar wie sie sein kann. Es gibt insgesamt 8 Folgen. *Die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Violetta ist ähnlich wie der Beziehung zwischen Angie und Jade. *Sie kann nicht ohne Make-Up leben. *Sie kann Gitarre, Klavier und Geige spielen. *Sie mag es nicht, Schlagzeug zu spielen. *Sie denkt, dass sie die beste ist, und will immer im Rampenlicht stehen. Sie nennt sich eine Supernova. *Als Violetta nicht im Studio war, war ihr Hauptfeind Camila. *Sie denkt, dass die Welt sich um sie dreht, und sie liebt es, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. *Sie denkt, dass sie die netteste Person ist, und weiß nicht, warum die Menschen nicht so wie sie sind. *Sie schrieb den Song 'Destinada a Brillar'. Es ist unbekannt, ob dieser Song der erste Song war, die sie je schrieb, weil sie eine Schülerin des Studio für eine lange Zeit war, aber das Lied ist die erste, die in der Show, die von ihr geschrieben wurde, und die je vorgestellt wurde. *Sie ist eine Diva. *Sie kann sehr gut lügen und handeln, weil wenn sie bei Tomas ist, versucht sie ein guter Mensch die ganze Zeit zu sein, und gibt vor, ein guter Mensch zu sein, wenn er bei sie ist, aber sie ist eigentlich genau das Gegenteil. *Ludmila ist ein wenig faul, weil sie immer Naty darum bittet, Sachen für sie zu tun, obwohl sie mehr als fähig ist es selbst zu tun. *Sie denkt, dass die Menschen dankbar sind, in ihrer Gegenwart zu sein. *Ihr Schlagwort ist "Ludmila geht jetzt!" *Der Name Ludmila bedeutet "Menschen der Gnade". *In den Benelux-Ländern Version von Violetta, wird sie "Lucinda" gennant. *Sie wurde als eine der acht Kandidaten für die Reality-Show "Talente 21" gewählt. *Ihr Song 'Destinada a Brillar' ist der Audition Song, den sie für "Talente 21" verwendet. Gallerie Kategorie:Schüler/innen